


Escape Artist

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For biozonic<br/>---<br/>Megatron wakes up in the middle of the night to something under his berth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Artist

There was a small chirping coming from underneath the berth. Megatron onlined his optics, staring up at the ceiling. Something rustled and then the blanket edge that was closest to the floor was being tugged down.

Megatron sighed and leaned over the edge of the berth to stare at the sparkling. Little Orion giggled, hugging the blanket to his chest. Megatron glanced at the clock on his nightstand and frowned. Just why was he doing up at this hour?

"Come now, little one. You’re Carrier isn’t going to like it when he see’s that you’re awake." Megatron moved to the floor, wincing slightly at the creak in his knees. Were they going to need to move his cradle back into their room?

Orion squeaked and moved away from Megatron. The former Warlord huffed and tried to angle himself so he could fit farther under the berth to catch his son.

Only, he couldn’t move with his shoulder spikes getting caught on the underside of the berth.

Orion giggled at the look on his face and Megatron sighed.

"What are you doing?" Orange and white pedes walked into his view before Ratchet kneeled down and quickly scooped up Orion before the sparkling could crawl away.

"We’re playing hide and seek." Megatron said, trying to get free without damaging the berth. He would never hear the end of it if he broke another one.

Ratchet sighed and walked around the berth to stand at Megatron side. He reached down and grabbed the frame with one hand and lifted it up with a grunt.

Megatron quickly moved back and the frame was dropped. He dusted himself off and frowned at Orion.

"It seems we have a little escape artist." Orion just smiled when he was pointed at and chirped at his Sire. Ratchet smiled fondly at the small sparkling in his arms.

"At least he’s not as bad as Knockout’s kid. Tracks is just as fast as him and got out of the playpen today." Ratchet chuckled and sat down on the berth. "Knockout had to get the twins to help catch him."


End file.
